<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】补偿 by Lorazepam1132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683293">【索香】补偿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132'>Lorazepam1132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】补偿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那场巨大的浩劫过后，索隆感觉睁眼已经是下一个纪元了。朦胧的意识中，他开始认为自己醒在了天国，不然该如何解释身上这种飘飘欲仙的快感。闭上眼睛仔细感受了一番，这种感觉来自于下体，非要形容的话，这与他生前顶着那厨子屁股时柔软的感觉十分相仿。</p><p>原来人死了是可以这么幸福的么，早知道这样我就当时就拽着那个混蛋厨子一起过来了。他开始在脑海中给身上的灼热配上一幅画面：一个金发的男人用他不太大的嘴严严实实地包住了那根东西。潮热的唾液顺着嘴角留下，沿着他表面暴起的血管走形，最终在球状的褶皱根部与汗液交汇。湿润绵软的舌尖从敏感的头部划过，他那整根与此同时抖动了一下，已然分不清出口处粘着的粘液是来自嘴里还是自己体内溢出的液滴。</p><p>这里绝对是天国，因为这紧锢的上下抽动中没有碰到一下牙齿。那个厨子在床上的一切都令索隆满意极了，除了他在口的时候喜欢自作主张地轻咬。每次这种时候，索隆都会因为突如其来的痛觉轻喊一声，但只有这一瞬间，之后的他就会回到即使做爱也努力控制的面部表情，一个剑士的克己和隐忍哪怕在床上也不会松懈。他会揪起山治的头，强迫他嘴被塞满的同时也要接受自己愤怒的目光，到了下一个环节他会报复性地敷衍扩张，草草用手指转了几下后，狠掐着他柔软的屁股猛然插入，金发男人的叫喊声恐怕足以吵醒熟睡的伙伴。</p><p>索隆想了想，既然已经身处天国，何必还要进行表情管理。于是他在精液射出的时候第一次放任了呻吟声，连他自己都是首次听到这种轻喘的颤音。虽然没亲眼看到，但他也可以想象，此刻自己脸上的表情大概与每次怀中的厨子一样淫荡地泛红着。</p><p>操，原来做爱的时候不控制声音和表情可以这样舒服的？喘息的声音逐渐平复，但他依然感觉那团潮热还包裹着自己，沉浸许久过后，他决定睁开眼睛在天国开始全新的旅途。睁眼后的世界吓到了他，和方才脑海中的画面相似得可怕，桑尼号自己的房间，窗台的绿植，墙角的三把剑，还有金发男人嘴里含着略微皮软的家伙，嘴角正淌着白色的液体。</p><p>与他卷眉下的右眼对视时，他感到了真正意义的社会性死亡，尽管面前的社会只有一个观众，但那坏笑的眼神让索隆觉得他宁可真的上天国去。</p><p>“绿藻头，原来你爽了也是会叫的？”他一张口，里面的液体便更肆意地流出，那张嘴已经污秽得不忍直视。</p><p>“你这是趁人之危。”男人准备起身狠狠地继续惩罚，但稍动一下就会发现自己被绷带缠着活像个木乃伊，于是他给个眼神，挑向山治半脱的裤子和自己抚慰的手指，“射了吗？”</p><p>“我还不至于给你口一下就把自己口射了吧？”</p><p>“那你自己坐上来。”</p><p>山治心里是极其想拒绝的，他最讨厌这种类似工具的感觉，而与索隆的每次性爱后，这种感觉都愈加强烈。这个男人更像是发泄，除了皱眉和咬牙以外面无表情的发泄。他会在每周定时的高强度体能训练后，浑身大汗地扑到自己身上，像野兽捕食一般撕咬着。起初几次他还是想着从床头摸来润滑液，但到了后面，他学会就着刚被口射的精液直接捅入。</p><p>最让人不满的，是他除了这每周一次的固定曲目外，其他时候几乎是冷淡的。无法满足于这个频率的厨子尝试过深夜偷偷脱掉他的裤子先斩后奏，但屡试屡败。男人睡意惺忪中摸到一件白天穿过的衬衫，盖在山治脸上，让他先自己用这个。事实证明，这衬衫确实很好用，汗液和香水味夹杂刺激着嗅觉，柔软的棉质摩擦在敏感的部位，最让人兴奋的还是，在熟睡的索隆身边自慰的背德感。手指从一个变成两根，两根变成三根。他也不是没想过偷偷使用男人三把刀的刀柄替代，但总归还是担心战斗的时候异样的感觉让他分心而受伤。终于，他在男人的耳旁低吟着索隆的名字，全身抖动着，白色衬衫上多了另外一种味道。</p><p>高潮时的叫声总会把索隆从睡梦中唤醒，他半睁的眼睛视奸着自慰结束后仍久久沉浸其中的背影。直到那时，他才肯掀开被子给人展示他那早已硬得不成样子的下体。意识刚刚回复的山治此时便会感到身后有硬物抵住。</p><p>“靠，你都这个样子了还要我自己解决？”</p><p>“要不是看你这幅淫荡样也不至于。”毕竟索隆白天通常真的很累，次次都按要求满足他可能真的会死在万里阳光号上。但勃起这个东西说难也难，说容易也容易。</p><p>每次这样的不眠之夜过后的早上，索隆都会喊着下不为例，趁着其他人还没起床的时候把厨子搬回他的房间。</p><p>但每个周中山治总会想方设法打乱他每周一次的固定频率，比如在深夜脱光裤子钻进男人的被窝，用屁股来回挤压睡着时只穿了一条内裤的索隆。渐渐他感觉那个小东西膨胀变硬，干净的内裤前头，有一小块深色的湿润。于是他将位置铆钉在这个点，用后穴没太扩张的小孔对接着这小块湿润，反复在开口处扭动臀部揉搓着。终于，开口后方的那一片都湿得不成样子，也不知道这些液体到底都来源于谁。</p><p>“妈的，又要洗内裤了。”男人从后方突然搂住他，那声音性感得让他恨不得下一秒就能射出来。</p><p>“我给你洗，你只管进来就好。”</p><p>“好像还差点什么？”索隆心眼坏到了极点。</p><p>“求...求你......”</p><p>男人终于脱掉了那层格挡的布料，对着前方那片湿润叹了口气。当手指放在粘稠而褶皱的外缘时，他意识到这程度似乎已经用不着这个步骤了，甚至有点心疼上个月买的润滑油已经废置好久了。白天负责了一整天船桅的他其实是很累的，但一来放任勃起的下体不处理的话恐怕整夜也难以入眠，二来......</p><p>曾有一个事后的晚上他困得倒头就睡，半夜朦胧中想翻身搂着山治继续睡去，却发现身边的床是空的。那是他第一次产生害怕失去什么东西的念头。他匆匆穿上裤子从床上爬起，终于在甲板上找到了正在抽烟的厨子。火光下那张脸，显然写满了悲伤。</p><p>“你怎么在这？”背后突然的声音险些吓掉山治手中的香烟，他怎么也想不到一向睡得死沉的男人居然出现在这。</p><p>“怎么不睡了。”恋爱真的能改变一个人，以前这句话索隆绝不会多想，但现在他粗大的神经似乎被打磨得细致了些许。仔细想来，大概是自己事后马上的浑然睡去，让他觉得过分冷淡了。以前有时做爱后，山治会捧着他的脸庞，半开玩笑地问“我好用吗”。这种问法会让索隆感觉很不适，但他最大的反应也只是皱皱眉，沉默后回答“好用得很”，却从未想过山治把自己定位为工具时的感受。</p><p>索隆过去的十九年已经随性惯了，他从来都是一个人只做自己想做的事，没有人关心他的感受，他也不用关心别人的感受。他的生活闯进了一个人，可他忘却了更改生活模式。直到看到甲板上那个落寞的背影时，才恍然醒悟自己已经被人迁就了许久：他在他需要的时候调情，在他需要的时候做爱，在他需要的是射精，在他需要的时候睡去。山治永远能在他需求最强烈的时候满足他，而反观自己，索隆无法保证同样做到。这样想来，他会有这种悲哀的误解也不难理解了。</p><p>此后，即使是随时有敌人突袭的深夜，索隆的房门也再不上锁。他会佯装熟睡，让那欲求不满溜进来的厨子肆意使用着自己的身体。山治以为这个混蛋对自己用他身体做过什么事浑然不知：骑跨在大腿上用膝盖的棱角摩擦后庭，抓着他的手握住自己的硬棒，牙咬着他的乳首达到高潮，精液射了满了男人腹肌的沟壑。</p><p>每逢这种时候索隆倍加懊悔没有把门锁上，搞得他现在连装睡都做不到了。在厨子的娇喘中假装醒来，他翻个身就把他压在下面，咬在金发覆盖的耳朵上，轻声说：</p><p>“我好用吗？”</p><p> </p><p>---END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>